


garden seminar

by leedeeloo



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Gen, and meouch can go fuck himself, gadrening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedeeloo/pseuds/leedeeloo
Summary: Phobos is the only one in the band that knows how to garden, and goddammit he's going to to something about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: "phobos teaching havve to garden instead of just fuckin digging up dirt to stand in it ... sung attends the lil gardening lesson and brings the rake because he thinks thats how you garden"

Phobos loved gardening, doing as much as he could while inside the house at night. His favourites were in his room, and he managed to find an end table the same height as his windowsill, wrapping the curtain around it during the day. They were all cacti and succulents, plants that really weren’t compatible with his needs, but he loved them. He kept some moss in the backyard, but that’s beside the point.

The point was, nobody else in the house knew how to fucking garden, and Phobos was either going to teach them, or convince them to never think about it again. 

The worst of it was Havve, honestly; Phobos found him just digging in the yard, not just once, but multiple times. He asked, of course, but didn’t get much of an answer. A textual equivalent of a shrug. 

So! It was settled. Phobos was going to plan for and spend an all-nighter (for him) teaching Havve how to garden. The yard was clear with a good space for a proper garden, and spaces all along the perimeter of the house for flowerbeds at least. If it didn’t work out, at least Havve would stop making and filling in weird holes. Or at least make smaller ones.

He waffled over when to start it, deciding on something more hands on at dawn rather than going through gardening texts with Havve before sunrise. Havve would read those on his own once he was interested, anyways.

He had napped beforehand, but he still couldn’t help yawning as he set everything up. He slipped his fingers under his sunglasses, rubbing his eye.  He was fully protecting his eyes already; large dark sunglasses and a wide brimmed hat. If they were still at it around noon he’d have to switch to his helmet, but this would do for now. 

The plan was to just start planting things in the garden. Beans mostly, because they didn’t need much prep, just soaking them overnight. Phobos was excited; it had been a long while since he’d had a food garden, so it was just as much him teaching himself. 

Finally, everything was ready; all the seeds were soaked and waiting in a large bowl, a trowel and shrub rake in a bucket, the hose was unwound, water can full and a couple pairs of gloves. As if on cue, he heard the back door rattle open. He turned, excited to get it started.

And there was Sung, struggling to get a full sized rake out the door, Havve watching behind him. 

Phobos just shut his eyes, let out a long breath while counting to ten, and opened them again. 

Sung was still stuck. 

Phobos went over and, not gently at all, took the rake from Sung, putting it on the floor. He grabbed Sung by the elbow and pulled him outside, wondering why in the world Sung kept a rake inside the house. Havve followed them shortly after. 

Of course he didn’t give a lot of explanation, just handed them each a pair of gloves, gave Havve the bowl of seeds, grabbed the watering can and bucket of tools, and lead the way to the garden. Truth be told, it was kind of a sad garden. The lawn had grown into the perimeter, the soil had grown out, and there was a myriad of weeds and slugs hanging in and around it. He knew this because he spent his day pulling up weeds and tilling the soil so they could all just get right to planting. He even leveled out a path.

They didn’t even get to the rows he prepared before Sung started asking questions. One after another, clearly not expecting an answer before the next one came. He was naturally curious, so it wasn’t surprising, but it felt excessive. 

“What are the lines for? Do we plant them all together? Did you dig this all up yourself Phobos? How much water do they all need? How tall are they going to get? What are they going to look like tomorrow?”

Phobos mostly ignored him. He’d get his answers soon enough. 

Havve just watched. It didn’t even seem like he heard Sung at all, like he could just turn that part off. He had been staring at the gloves, apparently itching to put them on, and just waited with the seeds for further instruction. 

It was reassuring, somehow.

Phobos set down the bucket and the watering can at the edge of the garden, and took the seeds from Havve. They both looked at Sung, Havve a bit more pointedly. He shut up and pulled on the gloves.

Phobos had really only planned that he and Havve would be doing this, so there were only two pairs. He didn’t need them now, not really, having done all the blister growing work earlier. Still, he liked them. They were both new pairs, stiff and slow to warm up. 

He had to get started before Sung started asking things again. Cut him off at the pass, as it were. He lead them both down the dirt path; he carved out an L shape, leaving enough free space in the middle for other plants. Once he reached the end of the path, he crouched down and Havve copied him. 

Beans were easy, didn’t really need holes dug, just stick ‘em in the dirt. Havve watched him intently; push some dirt out of the way to make a little hole, grab a bean and drop it in, and then cover it back up with dirt. The next one was about three inches over, and he went through the exact same steps. Dig a small hole, put the bean in it, and cover it back up. They all shuffled down the line as needed, Sung still standing over Havve and Phobos while they squatted. There was a wonderful silence as they watched and learned.

Then the questions started again.

Phobos hit the end of his tolerance. Normally Sung’s antics amused him, and he’d even take part, but this all together had been too much. The sun had risen fast and gotten bright enough that Phobos’ sunglasses and hat were no longer adequate, and as much as Sung learned, the more he asked. Phobos was tired, his head hurt, there was dirt on his face, in his hair, and he was over every last bit of it. He knew Sung wasn’t doing it out of malice, but Phobos was tired of him asking variations of ‘what do the plants like’. 

After he got this question again, he shut his eyes once more, and breathed out while counting to ten. And then 20, because Sung asked again. 

He stood up, turned to face Sung, and prepared himself with the presence of a kindergarten teacher. He yanked Sung up from where he was crouching in the dirt, and pulled him out of the garden, back to the house. Normally he wouldn’t be any kind of physical match for Sung, but he had the element of surprise. And frustration. 

Phobos managed to pull Sung all the way back to the house, open the screen door, and shove him inside. There was nothing stopping Sung from just bounding back out, but he stayed, hands on the glass of the door, nose pressed up against it and breath fogging it up. Phobos didn’t see that. He was walking back to the garden, oddly stiff in his movements, still amazed that he actually did that.

He didn’t look back until he got back to the garden, and Sung was exactly where he left him. Well, right back to where he left him; he had evidently left to put on his cone- uh, his helmet, to make himself feel better. 

Phobos turned his attention back to Havve. He was hard to read, but he seemed to be enjoying himself- at least, enjoying it enough to finish planting everything. The garden wasn’t full of course, as Phobos left space for other plants that would need more prep just in case Havve took to it, and he was glad he planned for that. 

One thing he prepared he left by the garden, grabbing them as he walked back through the mud. Long thin wooden sticks, pointed on one end, little plastic flags stapled to the other. Simple little line markers. As he came up to Havve, he peered in the bowl- only a few beans left- and jammed one of the sticks in the dirt. He wobbled past Havve on the narrow little path and made his way down to the middle of the row, shoving another stick there and then turning towards the end of the row. He shoved the last stick in, and turned back around, walking slowly back down the path, making a mental note to make the corner wider. He’d get something stronger later and string up chicken wire for the plants to climb up later, but this was done for now. 

There was a creak in front of him as Havve stood up, the bowl just holding water now. Phobos took the bowl as he got closer, and dumped the water out along the line as much as he could. He pointed to the watering can, and Havve fetched it. Phobos lead him back up the path before taking it, and even then he passed it back to Havve at the corner, letting him finish watering. 

They made their way back to the house, and Phobos was glad to be able to go to sleep now. He ached in more ways than one, from the light and balancing on dirt and crouching and standing over and over. 

And then in one extra way when he saw Sung still snivelling in the doorway.

**Author's Note:**

> surprise cait my gf requested this and she also requested i name this 'dirty bois' and really i might change the title to that at a later date and time.   
> also this took me a million years to write. also also i think i've surpassed the point where i can call a wip 'the gardening fic'. ive done so many.


End file.
